Family
by Fair Cate
Summary: Syd POV on her family. SV. Contains spoilers


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Alias – my writing is purely for fun_

_**MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!!**_

_Well after reviewing hundreds Alias fictions, I felt it was time for me to finally get in there and add to the bunch. I don't know where this came from – just sat down and started typing. Sometimes when a character gets into my head, I just can't refuse them.  
  
Just a note: I haven't actually seen all of the second series (damn living in beautiful Aus!! Lol), but I recently downloaded the scene where Lauren dies (I GAVE A SPOILER WARNING!!) from AliasMedia.com and it inspired me to write!  
  
Please review! I'd love to know how I can improve!!_

* * *

**Family**  
  
I used to think that I had no home. I used to watch all those day time soaps when I was younger and none of those homes were ever like mine. There was never a home where there was just a teenage girl with no mother and an absent father. No home where the child of the house was looked after by a nanny and there were no aunts or uncles to speak of. Homes in these programs always seemed to consist of family, but my childhood house never had a family. Only me.  
  
Then I went to college and moved into the dorms. This wasn't a family either – too many people coming and going, never knowing each other. And I accepted that. At least I had company, some noise to fill the usually empty night.  
  
I soon came to the realization that if my own family was non-existent, then I would have to create my own family. Francie and Will became my family, my brother and sister, my best friends. We spent the holidays with each other and I began to look forward to the end of each day.  
  
I made a family at work. Dixon, Marshall, they became a part of my family. Dixon and his wife would invite me over for barbeques on the weekend and I came to know most of their friends and family. Dixon represented everything my own father had lacked in my upbringing and I respected and loved him for that.  
  
Danny proposed and we began to plan for our future. We planned for a big house with a big back garden, for lots of children, for lots of laughter. Danny knew I had resented my empty childhood and understood my need for his love and company. But there were secrets and Danny's death signaled a change in my family.  
  
Arvin Sloane, a man who I had looked up to as a child and who had given me all the love that my father never could, became my betrayer. I discovered his truth and I decided to fight back. This brought me to the CIA. They took me in, looked after me. I made new friends and I met Michael Vaughn. He became my reason to keep on fighting, to continue resisting what ever SD- 6 threw at me. Because I knew at the end, being with him would be worth it.  
  
And it was. The love between us was like nothing I had ever experienced before in my life. It was as simple as the sly looks he would give me across the rotunda while we were supposed to be doing work. It was a gentle as waking up in the middle of the night and finding him lying there, content to watch me sleep. It was as peaceful as lying in his arms in the morning, neither of us speaking but both content. He held my heart and I know I held his. It was the most honest relationship I had ever experienced and I knew that this was only the beginning of what Michael Vaughn and I had to share. Michael Vaughn became my family.  
  
But I was torn away from him and we both floated lost for so long without the other person there to ground them. My family was stolen from me – Vaughn, Will, Francie, even Weiss. Everything I had ever wanted in my life was taken from me. I tried to hold on and I did for so long.  
  
But I returned to find everything was different. There was no more Francie and Will, no more happy home to go to at the end of each day. And there was no more Vaughn, no more warm arms to protect me from the injustices of the world.  
  
But just when I thought I was in my darkest hour, members of my family came into my life to fill the void. Weiss became my laughter and my joy, my drinking partner and my best friend. My dad became the father I had always wanted and was there for me, to lend a helping hand. Marshall and Carrie were there, to invite me over for dinner, to make me feel as if I belonged somewhere. And Dixon was still there, proving to me that you can go to hell and make it back with just a few scratches.  
  
Long months, I felt lost until tonight. This is just like the night when we took SD-6 down. Everything keeping me and Vaughn a part is gone and the moment it is, nothing keeps us apart. Lauren is dead and Vaughn and I are together again.  
  
"What was that??" Vaughn asks breathlessly.  
  
"I don't know. It does matter now" I murmur as our lips meet again in sweet reunion.  
  
Nothing matters now. I have my family back.

* * *

_What do you all think??  
  
Cate _


End file.
